


I Hear The City Calling Me

by MayQueen517



Series: PPDC Band AU [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, other characters to appear, ridiculous band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about the crowd, the bar behind him and Tendo and Yancy on either side of him is more of his home than anything else since he stepped off that plane</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear The City Calling Me

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous AU that I have completely fallen in love with. Many thanks to VerboseWordSmith for not only starting the chatfic, but for urging me to write this.
> 
> This is a ridiculous Band AU born from my love of bandom and these delightful characters. The general gist is that Herc and Stacker have a record label and hijinks ensue, basically. 
> 
> Title from 'There and Back Again' by River City Extension. Enjoy!

It's three in the morning when Stacker's phone rings. It's the office ring-tone, meaning that either someone's hurt or injured and Stacker has a moment to think that had better be the case for a three am phone call.

"Pentecost," he says roughly, sitting up in bed. Beside him, Herc shifts, arms pulling the pillow closer to him as he cracks his eyes open. He mumbles as Stacker waves him off, hearing the harsh breathing over the phone.

"Marshall?" 

He blinks, the title throwing him for a moment before he clears his throat, "Raleigh, that you?"

"Yeah. It's me," he says quietly. Stacker almost misses it as Herc sits up, turning the lamp on to the lowest setting. The dim light makes them both squint as Raleigh Becket breathes into the phone.

"Are you okay?" he asks slowly, hearing the hitch in Raleigh's breathing.

"So, hey. Remember when Yancy told me I'd regret coming over to this label? Turns out he was right. If I don't write something they like by the end of the week, they're bringing writers in for me. Marshall, I can't stay here," Raleigh says in a rush. Stacker looks to Herc who's grabbed his laptop, pulling up the contract information that they'd saved when Raleigh had left Jaeger Records to go record with The Wall. 

"Raleigh, listen to me," Stacker says, taking the laptop from Herc to look over their notes from the meetings upon meetings, "How much longer do you have with them?"

"Another album," Raleigh says roughly. Stacker knows that Herc's heard that by the soft hiss he lets out through his teeth. They share a long glance and Stacker closes his eyes for a moment, hearing the crackle from Raleigh's harsh exhale.

"Raleigh, sit tight. I'll call you in the morning after we work something out," Stacker says as Raleigh mumbles goodbye. Stacker holds the phone and looks over at Herc, who leans back against the headboard of the bed.

"D'you have a plan?" Herc asks as Stacker laughs humorlessly.

"I was hoping maybe you did," Stacker says as Herc rolls his eyes. He leans over and they share a kiss before Herc climbs out of the bed. 

"I'll put coffee on. Let's get that kid home, yeah?" Herc says as Stacker nods wearily.

===

Yancy meets him at the airport, arms flung open as he shouts Raleigh's name. Raleigh laughs, wrapping his arms around his brother tightly, bags dropping at his feet. People push around them and Raleigh doesn't even remotely give a fuck as they part and he gathers his bags.

"I told you, kid," Yancy says, tossing his arm across Raleigh's shoulders, tugging him into a loose headlock as Raleigh groans, shoving at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm back with Jaeger though, so it's gonna be okay."

"How many albums they got you for?"

"Five," he says, shrugging as Yancy nods, ruffling Raleigh's hair and Raleigh can feel peace wash over him as they climb into the car. He thinks to being in a band with Yancy and Tendo, about touring and first signing with Jaeger Records. Raleigh's silent on the drive to Yancy's place, listening to Yancy talk about Tendo's newest project.

"It's this weird retro thing; electro-swing is what Newt called it."

"How's he doing?" Raleigh asks as they pull up. Yancy's house is modest but Raleigh finds himself grinning as he hauls his bags out of the trunk.

"Good. Him, Hermann, Chuck, and Mako are in town tomorrow night. We're on the guest list."

"We are?" Raleigh asks, stressing the 'we' as Yancy shoots him a loaded look. Raleigh rolls his eyes in response before Yancy unlocks the door. 

"We are," Yancy says easily, "So don't look like a slob tomorrow night."

===

Raleigh remembers, a few years back, touring with PPDC and his brother. He remembers the laughter and the pranks played on each other and especially the way that Tendo and Newt bonded way too quickly to be a good idea.

It's the same atmosphere in the club as Raleigh stands beside Yancy. People are looking their way but Raleigh ignores them in favor of watching Tendo and Newt perform. The two of them are laughing and beaming through half of their songs and Raleigh can't stop grinning. 

"They're good, yeah?" Yancy calls out as Raleigh laughs, nodding. The rest of the set goes by quickly and before he knows it, Raleigh's being nearly tackled by Tendo, sweat soaking through as Raleigh groans. Tendo laughs loudly in his ear, smacking an obnoxious kiss to his cheek.

"Raleigh fucking Becket," Tendo crows as Raleigh hugs him again. The crowd around them flows around, making room as people start looking their way. 

"Jesus, Tendo," Raleigh yells, laughing as Tendo drags him and Yancy both over to the bar. 

"Where the hell have you been, you jackass?"

"Coming home, man. Coming home," Raleigh says with a wide grin at Yancy. He hadn't anticipated coming out tonight, hadn't expected to enjoy the feeling of being in some booze-soaked bar with his brother and one of their best friends at his side.

"'Bout time, brother," Tendo says, as Raleigh pulls him into a one-armed hug roughly. The three of them fall into conversation, yelling over the second band and the people around them. Sometimes people approach them for photos and autographs and that's still amazing, Raleigh thinks.

Yancy grins at him, ruffling his hair as Raleigh scowls at him, swatting at his hand.

"You're an ass," he says in a lull to Yancy. Yancy laughs, reaching and pulling sharply on the goatee that Raleigh hadn't bothered to shave off. Raleigh slaps at him.

"And you're a slob, so I guess we're even," Yancy says. They grin and Raleigh forgets about his brother and even Tendo talking to people when PPDC takes the stage. Raleigh blinks, taking in the shock of blue in Mako's hair and Newt's never-ending energy. Chuck moodily strums his guitar, tuning and Raleigh shakes his head before he catches Hermann's eyes.

Hermann gives him a shrug, resigned almost, as he sits at the drum kit at the back of the stage. 

"They look good, don't they?" Tendo asks, leaning into Raleigh's side. Raleigh tosses his arm around Tendo's shoulder, leaving it there lazily.

"Everyone does," he says easily and Tendo's response is lost in the band starting without a word. Mako commands the crowd in a way that is all at once bubblegum sweet and devious. She drapes herself over Newt who tilts his head back and sings with her. Chuck chases her down, a feral grin on his face as they play out some stage banter between songs.

Everything about the crowd, the bar behind him and Tendo and Yancy on either side of him is more of his home than anything else since he stepped off that plane. He closes his eyes and loses himself totally to the music, content for the first time in over a year.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm _always_ taking prompts over on Tumblr at [MayQueen517](http://mayqueen517.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
